Faedalar Mistmorn
Male moon elf druid 2 (of Rillifane Rallathil) Neutral Str 13 +1 (4 pts) Dex 13 +1 (3 pts, +2 racial) Con 10 - (4 pts, -2 racial) Int 13 +1 (4 pts) Wis 16 +3 (10 pts) Cha 11 - (3 pts) Hit Points 16 AC 14, Touch 11, Flat 13 Init +1 BAB +1, Grap +2 Speed 20' (base 30', armor medium) Fort +3, Ref +1, Will +6 +2 Melee, Sickle, 1d6, 20/x2 Medium size, 5'0" tall, 113 lbs., 151 yrs old Silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin Speaks Chondathan, Common, Druidic, Elven, Sylvan Concentration +4 (3 ranks, +1 CN) Handle Animal +3 (2 ranks, +1 CH) Heal +7 (2 ranks, +3 WS, +2 Forester) Knowledge: nature +6 (3 ranks, +1 IQ, +2 class) Listen +8 (3 ranks, +3 WS, +2 racial) Search +5cc (2 ranks, +1 IQ, +2 racial) Spellcraft +3 (2 ranks, +1 IQ) Spot +8 (3 ranks, +3 WS, +2 racial) Survival +10 (3 ranks, +3 WS, +2 Forester, +2 class) Feats - Forester Racial Traits - Immune to sleep, +2 to saves vs. enchantment - Low-light vision - +2 bonus to Listen, Search, Spot Class Abilities - Animal Companion (owl, see below) - Nature Sense (+2 Knowledge: Nature, Survival) - Wild Empathy (1d20+lvl+CH mod) - Woodland Stride (through woodlands normal speed) Spells Prepared 5/3 (+1/1/1 bonus) 0th - Detect magic, detect poison, guidance 1st- Calm animals, cure light wounds, magic fang Nightwind, owl: 8 HP; Init +3; Spd 10 ft./40 ft. fly; AC 17/15t/14ff; Atk Talon +5 melee (1d4-1); SV Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2 Skills: Listen +14, Move Silently +17, Spot +6 Tricks: Fetch Link (+4 Handle Animal, Wild Empathy) Share Spells (If w/in 5 ft., spells may affect animal companion) XP: 328 Faedalar Mistmorn was born over a century ago to a moon elven family of simple means in the High Forest region. From an early age, he displayed an interest in the mystical side of nature, and was inducted into the worship of the god Rillifane Ralathil. The precocious Faedalar was initiated into formal druidhood in only a decade. Allowed to roam freely, he soon allied with the Tree Ghost tribe of Uthgardt barbarians after he rescued the chieftain of the tribe from a band of ogres that had slain his guardsmen. Together with the Tree Ghosts, Faedalar defended the Grandfather Tree from outsiders and interlopers, which often included orcs and other savage humanoids. One day, he saw a snow-white owl in the trees. Believing it to be an auspicious omen, Faedalar followed it. He returned to his clearing and found the Uthgardt band he was with had been killed by a roving band of bugbears. Indebted to the white owl for saving him, Faedalar christened it Nightwind and it became his companion in his travels as he set out into the wilderness after the bugbears. His search led him eventually into the Silver Marches, and into the city of Silverymoon. Hide Armor (AC +3, 25 lbs.) Explorer's Outfit (worn) Sickle (belt, 2 lbs.) Belt Pouch (belt, .5 lbs.) Backpack (center back, 2 lbs.) 50 ft. hemp rope (10 lbs.) 5 days' rations (5 lbs.) Wooden holy symbol of Rillifane (worn, no weight) Coins - 225 gp, (pouch, 4.5 lbs.) Total weight - 49 lbs. Category:Moon elves Category:Druids of Rillifane Rallathil